Feelings are complicated
by doc boy
Summary: While fighting charm caster Ben gets a bad hit to the head and Gwen can't stop blaming herself for what happened as he lies on on the bunk bed in a deep coma. Will he wake up? Read to find out what happens. Please rreview
1. Chapter 1

Feelings are complicated

I do not own Ben 10

Ben and Gwen were in a middle of a fight with charm caster and were having trouble defeating her. She caught them while they were at the park while Max went to run some errands so they were on their own. Gwen was fighting her with her magic as Ben was fighting her as four arms. Gwen was throwing mana at her and Ben was trying to punch her but she was blocking it with her own magic using one hand to block Ben's punches and the other to block Gwen's attacks.

"I'm tired of your punches!" Said charm caster as she pushed Gwen forward with her one hand knocking her off her feet and used the other to throw Ben into the air as he fell flat on his face and the watch timed out. He and Gwen struggled to get up as charm caster formed one of her rock monsters and was about to throw it at Ben

"Take this Tennyson!" she yelled and hurled the monster straight at him. Since Ben was still out of it from the fall he didn't get a chance to doge it but Gwen saw what was about to happen and yelled

"Ben!" she cast a shield of energy to block the rock monster but was too late to preform it and the monster hit straight in the face

Charm caster thought she killed Ben and flew off

"So long Tennysons!"

"Come back here you jerk!" yelled Gwen but to no avail as charm caster disappeared into the orange sky as the sun was setting in the horizon

She turned her gaze from the sky to her cousin who was lying motionlessly on the ground

"Ben!" she yelled as she ran towards him. There was a big wound on the right side of his head and blood was dripping out of it

"Oh Ben…" she said painfully as she looked around for help or a solution. She has to stop the bleeding before he loses too much blood. She had no choice. She had to cut the sleeve of her shirt off and wrap it around his head. Within a few minutes the bleeding subsided until it stopped.

"Ben?" she asked

"Ben can you hear me?" she asked with a shaky voice as her eyes began to fill with tears.

A sound of screeching tires startled her as Max jumped out of the RV and ran towards her

"Gwen? What the hell happened here?"

Gwen was crying by now as the guilt was eating her up inside

"It was charm caster. She threw a rock monster at him. It was an accident; I tried to save him but I wasn't quick enough…" she buried her face in her palms as she cried. Max kneeled down and hugged her

"It's okay… it's okay… but we don't have time to worry about that now. We have to get your cousin to a hospital before it's too late" said Max as Gwen nodded. Max picked Ben up and took him to the RV where he placed him on the bottom bunk bed as Gwen sat down next to him with tears still streaming down her cheeks as Max sat in the driver's seat and drove to the nearest hospital. Once there the young boy was taken into intensive care and into the trauma room. He and his two relatives spent the night there until they received the news

"Your grandson has suffered a concussion. Though the injury was pretty bad he will not suffer permanent brain damage" he said to max as he and Gwen sighed in relief

"However…" the doctor added as the two people in front of him looked worried again. Due to the fact that he suffered a pretty bad hit to the head he has slipped into a coma. I'm not sure how long he will be in it but he is able to breathe by himself so he doesn't need life support. Since there's nothing to do except give him infusion shots, take care of him and wait for him to wake up there is not much left to do. So I am releasing him and letting you take care of him from now on. After he wakes up he might show signs of weakness such as vomiting, dizziness and passing out. Those symptoms should disappear after a few days. If they continue come back here and we'll see what we can do"

"Thank you doctor" said Max and shook his hand

"My pleasure sir" said the doctor as Max carried Ben out the front entrance of the hospital and to the parking lot and into the RV. He placed Ben on the bottom bunk bed and went to the kitchen. Given the circumstance he thought Gwen could use and deserved a decent meal. So he began to cook some rice and put hot dogs in the microwave. During this whole time Gwen was sitting next to Ben's bed with a grim look on her face. Her eyes and cheeks swollen from tears and the lack of sleep. Once the meal was ready Max walked towards her and kneeled down to face her

"Gwen you want to eat some supper?" he asked softly and gently

"I'm not hungry"

"Are you sure you? You hardly ate today"

"I'm sure thank you" Gwen said sadly

"Well okay… but if you're interested there's gonna be rice and hot dogs in the fridge"

"Thanks grandpa" said Gwen

"You're welcome sweetie" said Max and embraced her into a hug as she cried onto his shoulder

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry…" she said sadly

"It's not your fault. You did the best you could… besides he's gonna be alright. He always makes it out alright. He's Ben"

"But what if he won't make it out alright? He was hurt pretty badly"

"He'll be fine Gwen don't worry… just the like the doctor said" he said soothingly and kissed her on the cheek which made her feel a little bit better

"Now come on let's get you something to it. You'll feel better afterward…"

"Okay…" said Gwen reluctantly. She was starting to feel a little bit hungry. After supper Max went straight to sleep as Gwen sat down next to Ben's bed waiting for him to wake up. She couldn't stop blaming herself for what happened… she felt terrible for not being able to save Ben. As much as she tried to deny it for a long time; she actually cared about him… and she hated the fact that now it might be too late to tell him…

To be continued…

Well what do you think? Pretty dramatic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 feelings are complicated

It was two in the morning and the world was fast asleep. Everything seemed so peaceful. Everyone was lying in bed without a care in the world and was in his own little world. Even the biggest and busiest cities in the world were at a peaceful state. Even places like Hong Kung and Times Square in New York seemed quitter than usual. But the same couldn't be said for one little girl… she was in a small RV with her grandfather and cousin which was parked outside a local hospital. Her grandfather was sound asleep and her cousin looked like he was asleep but he was actually in a coma. The girl sitting next to him was unable to sleep for that very reason. Her name is Gwen Tennyson. Aside from having magical abilities Gwen was your average ten year old girl. She would go to school every day and would go on vacation in the summers. But during this summer she turned from being your average girl to being a very special girl. During this summer Gwen and her cousin and grandfather would travel across the United States of America in the very same RV she is in now. Just like anyone would have expected this would be your average boring trip. But on their first night this expectation has disappeared. While camping in the woods her cousin known as Ben Tennyson walked in the forest alone and came across a probe that landed from space. The probe was baring an alien device that would change his life forever; along with his two companions for the trip and everyone he knew. The alien device resembled a watch but instead of telling the time it allowed him to transform into different kinds of aliens. Since he's obtained this device many aliens and villains have tried to take it from him and use it as a weapon while he used it to protect people in danger. During these fights he always managed to win; sometimes with the help of his cousin. He and Gwen have always tended to bicker and argue with each other. Just like all kids do. But certain situations have proven that they cared about each other even though they tried to deny it both to themselves and to one another. Even though they always won their fights there's no such thing as a clean slate in these things. You always have to lose sometimes. And that's what happened less than forty eight ago. While battling a villain Ben was in danger; and even though it was hard because she was knocked to the ground Gwen was able to save him from the rocky monster coming at him. But just like any human, Gwen has made a mistake that resulted in him slipping into a coma. In an attempt of saving him from the rocky monster she tried to cast an energy shield with her magic to protect him from it but wasn't quick enough and Ben's face absorbed the blow. While the villain has escaped Gwen has been left alone with her hurt cousin who has been knocked unconscious. In an attempt to stop his bleeding she tore her sleeve off and wrapped it around his head while their grandfather Max arrived and took him to a hospital where he has received medical care. Once there they had been informed that their poor ten year old relative his slipped in a coma and aside from taking care of him they had nothing to do but wait for him to wake up and pray. Pray that he will recover from his injury and that he will wake up as expected. As a grandfather, Max cared about his grandson and was more than able to express it. Sadly that wasn't the case with Gwen. She knew that she and Ben didn't get along but now that his life was hanging by a thread she felt terribly guilty and sad. Even though we don't always realize it and hope we will never end up in such a situation one of the worst things a person can deal with in life, is the fact that he lost someone dear to him and never got the chance to apologize for being mean to him. In some cases it hurts even more if you didn't realize how much that person meant to you at the time and that you were mean to him on a regular basis. She didn't know how much her bickering and name calling hurt Ben but she assumed he was kinda used to it by now. Despite that fact she prayed and wished that she could apologize to him and maybe even turn over a new leaf with him if possible. She knew it would be awkward at first but prayed for it to happen and work. As much as she tried to hide she knew that deep down in her little heart there was a romantic feeling she had for him and hoped that he felt the same way. As crazy and unlikely as it sounds in his present state she hoped that someday they could become a couple aside from the fact of being cousins and being very happy. She could only pray and pray for it to happen. Ben has been discharged from the hospital earlier that night and she wasn't able to get a wink of sleep since then. She just sat by his bed waiting for him to wake up. She wanted to say to him how she felt even though he was in coma. They say people can hear you when they're in a coma even though they can't respond. Unfortunately Gwen didn't the courage to tell him how she felt. The fact that she has been keeping it bottled up for so long made her reach a braking point and she began to cry softly in her seat…

Inside Ben's mind he a heard an echoing sound of crying. While somehow recognizing it as Gwen's he had trouble registering it. While not knowing why exactly at the time, he wanted to be there to comfort her which enabled him to wake up. And so it was that slowly, ever so slowly the young boy began to open his eyes. His eyes moved around in their sockets scoping his new yet becoming familiar surroundings… he then heard that crying again. Gwen was sitting on a chair next to his bed and was crying softly. She had one hand on her face and the other was on her lap. In a great physical effort for him, he reached out his hand and put it on her own that was placed on her lap. That sudden touch startled her and she looked up to see him awake and with his hand placed on her own. At that moment her emotions moved from terrible sorrow, regret and sadness to indescribable joy, happiness and relief. As soon as she saw what was happening she threw herself onto his shoulders and hugged him tightly never wanting to let go. She was so happy and relieved that he was alive. Aside from being able to tell him what has been crushing her heart she was simply happy and relieved to have her happy and goofy cousin back; the same boy who would make her happy and kindle her light in her life and she couldn't be happier about it and neither could he. The moment they shared was so indescribably emotional, happy and complicated that they couldn't say a word regardless of the reason whatever it shall be. For now they just enjoyed their moment and the wonderful happiness associated with it. For the first time in hours Gwen was able to sleep soundly only this time it on was on the chest of someone very dear to her. And for the first time in her life, she was in love… and so was he. Two cousins that would often fight with each other finally discovered the real feelings they shared for each other and are more than happy to let bloom and blossom… and they couldn't be happier about it…

To be continued…

Well what do you think? Pretty touching huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 humans are complicated

As Gwen fell asleep in her cousin's arms the hours have passed and the night became morning. Max woke up first to find a surprising sight in front of him: Gwen was asleep in her cousin's arms and he had his hands around her and were both sleeping peacefully. He smiled at the sight and started cooking breakfast. The sizzling sounds from the frying pan are what woke the two kids up. They opened their eyes and Gwen rose from Ben's chest and looked him in the eyes. The same eyes they both shared… unknowingly to both of them their lips inched closer and closer to each other until they made that blissful contact. Once separated their faces were very close to each other and they whispered to each other

"I love you…"

"I love you too" and embraced each other in a hug.

Max who saw all this decided not to interrupt them. He could question them about it later. Once the two kids separated, only then they saw their grandfather standing a mere few feet away from them making breakfast.

"Grandpa!" they both called out

"Good morning" he said

"How're you feeling Ben?"

"My head hurts a little and I'm a little nauseous but otherwise alright"

"That's good. How about you, Gwen?"

"I'm a little tired but otherwise alright"

"Okay. It's good to have you back Ben"

"Thanks. It's good to be back" replied Ben

"Listen grandpa about what you saw earlier I just want to explain…" began Ben but Max cut him off

"Don't worry about it. I had a feeling this would happen. So did your parents because I was talking to them on the phone from time to time and telling them how you're doing. We all knew it's a matter of time till this happens. And we are all happy that it did"

"What?" asked the two cousins in a surprised tone?

"Well we knew that you two were meant for each other and it's only a matter of time till you discover your true feelings for each other. So you two have our approval" said Max as he put the plates of bacon and eggs on the table and walked towards his grandkids as they gave him a hug

"Thanks grandpa" they said happily as they hugged him

"No problem. But just try not to get too carried away if you know what I mean"

"don't worry we won't" said the two cousins as they sat down to eat, though Ben needed some help to get to the table because of his injuries. The two cousins spent the rest of the summer differently. Instead of bickering and fighting they would spend it being nice to each other and exchanging a small kiss and hug here and there. Since they discovered their feelings for each other they apologized to one another for all the bad things they did and said to each other and were forgiven. Two weeks after the incident, Ben has recovered and the parents were invited to be told the good news about the kids' relationship and couldn't be happier about it. As the years passed the two kids grown and became adults and so it was that they got married and eventually gave birth to a beautiful girl named Lily and they couldn't be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end

Well what do you think? Pretty touching huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews way out…

Thank you…


End file.
